Kurt in Wonderland
by thingsleftunsaid
Summary: When Kurt gets sucked into a world entirely different from his own, he's expected to be something he believes he isn't, will he dare to accept that this isn't a dream? Will he live up to the expectations? Will he find the love he'd lost? Disclaimer Inside
1. Of Parties and Rabbit holes

_**(DISCLAIMER: Glee and all of it's characters belong to Ryan Murphy! This fic is based off Through the Looking Glass and Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland, so all rights reserved to that for the characters and some of the plot! )**_

"I don't want to do this." Kurt grumbled, sliding down further in his seat.

"I'm sorry, son, but you have to try." Burt said, and Kurt knew he meant it. Burt didn't want to just give his son off, either, but his boss's son had a real thing for Kurt, and he was afraid he'd be fired if he didn't at least try to get them together. Burt looked over his son, who was clad in a baby blue dress shirt, a white sweater vest with a white tie, white skinny jeans and brown dress shoes. His chestnut hair was perfectly parted to sweep gently across his forehead. Needless to say, Burt was glad his boy got his looks from his mother. Burt pulled up to a stop, and opened the door, climbing out, and waiting for his son to do the same. Kurt carefully climbed down and followed his father.

They came up to a picket fence, where a man and a woman were standing.

"Burt!" the man exclaimed taking Burt's hand and firmly shaking it in his own.

"Nice to see you, Emerson." Kurt smiled softly at the woman

"Hello, Mrs. Daley."

"You too, Kurt, I'll show you to the yard." Kurt didn't really need to be 'shown to the yard' it was huge (much like the house) it had white tables set up all over, and a sweet little gazebo positioned off to the left, by the entrance to some sort of hedge maze. Mrs. Daley led him through the party, earning him glanced from several guests. She led him right up to a boy, around his age

"This is my son, Jeremiah." Kurt smiled softly, despite how much he just wanted to drown and run away.

"Hello, Jeremiah." He greeted the taller boy "My name is Kurt Hummel."

"I'm aware of your name…dance with me?" he asked, and Kurt hesitantly put his hand in Jeremiah's outstretched one. Jeremiah pulled him close and began dancing. Kurt tried not to groan as Jeremiah whispered sweet nothing's to him, like how his hair looked, and how that particular shade of blue looked fantastic on him.

Kurt had managed to slip away from Jeremiah and was sitting, with his cheek resting in his hand, at a deserted table. Burt came over to him in no time, and sat down next to his son

"Not having a good time, I take it?" he asked, Kurt shook at his head

"I don't like Jeremiah, dad." He admitted, Burt smiled

"Then that's all you need to say. I won't make you do anything you don't want to…but at least we tried, right?" Kurt chuckled

"Right." Kurt stood up, completely prepared to leave with his father, when Jeremiah came sprinting over to him.

"Kurt!" he yelled "Come dance with me."

"no thank you, I've had a nice time, but I think I'm going to leave." Jeremiah frowned

"I insist" he said, tugging on Kurt's wrist.

"I said _no_." Kurt hissed and broke away from Jeremiah, instantly sprinting towards the maze. He ran until he couldn't anymore. So he sat down on a bench and caught his breath. As he stared forward into the hedges, something to his left caught his eye. He turned to see what it was and instantly relaxed, it was only a girl. She was short and heavy set , her skin was a beautiful, deep brown and her hair was nearly black. It was pulled up into two ponytails, which strangely reminded Kurt of rabbit ears, and she was clad from head to toe in white.

"Hello" he smiled at her "I'm Kurt." The girl stared at him

"I know who you are." Kurt lifted a brow "I was sent here to get you…so come on." She motioned for Kurt to follow her, and follow he did. She led him to the middle of the maze where a big tree stood. At the base was a large hole, which Kurt looked nervously down into.

"Well go on," the girl said, pointing to the hole, Kurt whipped his head around to look at her

"You don't seriously expect me to _jump into a hole_." The girl gave him a look that clearly said '_back sass me again, I dare you'_ when Kurt didn't move the girl frowned

"Boy, you getcho ass in that hole," she said and gave him a push, Kurt lost his footing and found himself diving head first into the hole. He expected to hit earth, but instead continued falling, down, down, down. Strange things seemed to be hanging in the air around him as he fell, a grandfather clock, a cage with a small yellow bird in it, and many other unexpected things.

Finally, Kurt hit the ground with an 'oof' and clambered to his feet, he looked down the long hallway, the floor was checkered black and white and the walls were a deep red. He walked down the hallway until he reached a circular room, with doors covering every inch of the walls. Aside from one part, where a great velvet curtain hung from ceiling to floor. As Kurt looked back to the centre of the room he noticed a table, it was small and made of glass. He walked over to it and saw a small bottle and a key. He took the key and went around the room, trying out every door, but nothing worked. In one final attempt, Kurt pushed back the curtain and was met with a door, the height of which only reaching to the middle of his shin. Despising what he had to do, Kurt knelt on the floor (surely messing up his white pants) and tried the lock, and it worked. The small door swung open and Kurt peeked through. The sight wasn't exactly a pretty one, there were wilted trees and dying plants everywhere, the world seemed to be made up of only several shades of brown.

Kurt decided, however unpleasant the world outside this small room looked, he'd rather be there than trapped in here. So he walked over to the bottle, and read the label, which stated simply

"Drink me." Kurt sighed, and came to the conclusion, why not drink it? It's not like it could hurt anything, and besides, this was only a dream…

**(AUTHORS NOTE: okay, I've been wanting to do an Alice In Wonderland/ Glee fic for SO. LONG. I just think those two things could work really well together, and I really hope I'm right. I'd love to hear from you guys, anything you liked, you didn't like, and if you're interested in this and want me to continue! Reviews are always appreciated *heart*)  
><strong>


	2. The Hatter and the Hare

**(A/N: Read Rachel's part as if she were on speed or had just downed 20 cups of coffee. read the A/N at the bottom also for some explanation, I hope you guys like it!)**

Kurt took a sip from the bottle and felt a strange tingling feeling all over his body. He looked at himself, and then around the room. He was getting smaller and smaller until finally, it stopped. He had dropped the key in the process, so he scrambled over to get to it, and dragged it over to the small door (which he would now fit through perfectly) he hefted it up and shoved it into the lock. He pushed on it until it turned and the door easily swung open. Kurt, with a relieved sigh, stepped through the door. He walked down a stone path until he was greeted again by the girl in white. He glared at her

"You shoved me down that hole!"

"You wouldn't jump down the freaking hole!" she shot back, Kurt gaped at her

"It's a fucking rabbit hole, of course I'm not going to willingly _jump_ into it!" Just then two boys in matching outfits walked up to them. They were wearing black and white horizontally stripped shirts, black pants and red suspenders. Definitely not an outfit Kurt would have gone with.

"Well," said one boy

"Well," the other repeated

"Someone has grown quite a-"

"Vocabulary since we've last seen you." Despite their vast difference in looks, the boys seemed so alike. If it hadn't been for the obvious, Kurt would have thought they were twins.

"Who are you?" Kurt demanded,

"Wes," said the boy with skin as dark as the girl in white's as he motioned pointed to the boy standing next to him

"and David." Said the Asian looking boy, pointing to the other one.

"But we call em' the Tweedles" the girl in white interrupted, Kurt didn't even bother to ask why.

"Oh, Rabbit!" Wes cried

"We knew you'd bring us our Kurt!" David finished and they both hugged her tightly

"My _actual_ name is Mercedes," she corrected them "but you can call me 'Rabbit' if you want." She smiled

"I still don't understand why I'm here." Kurt said, Wes tsk'd at him.

"Hatter will explain everything." Mercedes nodded and motioned for them to follow her. Each of the boys took one of Kurt's tiny hands in their own and skipped along behind Mercedes.

They walked for a long time, Kurt was admiring the woods around them when someone suddenly appeared out of thin air, literally. She was a pretty girl, with long black hair, with streaks of pink and purple in it. She wore a pink shirt, purple pants, and stripped fingerless gloves to match. She looked down at him as she floated along beside them, seeming to swim through the air.

"Hello" she purred, Kurt smiled

"Hi."

"I'm Tina" she said

"But we call her Chess" the boys said, Kurt lifted a brow

"Chess?"

"As in 'Cheshire Cat'" David elaborated "look at that grin!" Tina flashed a wide grin and continued following them

"Going to see the Hatter?" she asked lazily

"Mhm" Mercedes muttered from ahead of them "but we've got to see Caterpillar first."

"Hatter will be so excited to see Kurt's returned." She smiled and promptly disappeared.

They pushed away plants and weeds and came to a stop in front of a giant mushroom.

"Caterpillar!" Mercedes called "We need your help!" a woman sauntered across the mushroom and hopped down from it, she had short blonde hair and was dressed in a red track suit.

"What?" she barked at Mercedes

"I found Kurt, but we can't take him to the Hatter until he's big again." The woman took her eyes off Mercedes and surveyed Kurt.

"Porcelain!" She clapped one giant hand on his tiny shoulder, making him wince, but then her face got serious. "That was a wrong move, leaving us, tickle-me-doe-face" then she turned on Mercedes "and _you_ let him leave!" Mercedes crossed her arms

"Don't you go blaming me, Hatter was the one who gave him the choice-"

"I will kick you in the taco." Caterpillar growled at her, Mercedes instantly backed up. Kurt sighed

"Can you just get me back to the proper height?"

"Y'know, I'd think you'd remember how to do this kind of stuff, just eat the shrooms!" Kurt gave her a strange look as she walked back off behind the mushroom. Mercedes walked up and grabbed two chunks of mushroom, one from the top and one from the bottom. She held both out to him and Kurt grabbed the chunk from the top.

"I really hate mushrooms" Kurt said before taking a bite. He tried not to gag as he chewed and swallowed, but he was glad that he did it. He instantly began to grow, and grow until he was his regular height. Kurt sighed in relief and they continued walking.

Finally, they came to a small clearing where a long table was set up, covered in tea cups and tea pots and saucers and spoons. The boys released Kurt, who went to take a seat next to Mercedes. There were two others seated at the table, a boy in a wheelchair, and a girl who looked extremely jittery and excited. She was wearing a white button up blouse with a gray sweater and a gray skirt. She had a large gray bow tying back some of her long brown hair. The bow stuck out on either side of her head, giving the illusion if giant gray ears.

"This is Rachel," Mercedes said

"But they call me Dormouse!" she giggled, pointing to the bow

"And that's Artie," she pointed to the boy in the wheelchair "we call him the Hare."

Artie looked over at Kurt "yo." He said and Kurt shook his head

"None of your nick names make sense." He said

"That's the point!" Wes said happily.

"Where's Hatter?" Mercedes questioned

"Oh, he's inside, he went to get more tea" Rachel said, Kurt looked around the table at the many filled tea cups and steaming pots…it looked like they had enough tea to him. Kurt looked around, there was a small crooked hut over to the right which had a yellow light softly emanating from one of the windows.

"Hatter is going to be so happy to see you!" Rachel gushed "you're almost everything he talks about, he keeps going on and on and on about how he misses you and how he didn't understand why you'd left him," she looked at Kurt disapprovingly "why did you leave? Anyway, he was really upset for a long time, he didn't drink any tea for about two days! Imagine that! But now that you're back I'm sure he'll forgive you, I just hope he's happy again, I haven't seen him smile in-"

"Oh my god, Rachel, SHUT. UP." Mercedes yelled, and Rachel instantly closed her mouth, but pouted at Mercedes. Kurt laughed softly, but was cut off by the slam of a door.

Kurt looked over to see a man exiting from the small house, the man turned and locked eyes with Kurt. He dropped the tray that was in his hands, sending tea and cups clattering to the ground. He sprinted at Kurt, who had stood up to possibly shake the man's hand. But instead of a handshake, he was practically tackled to the ground. It was obvious why this man was called Hatter, he wore a deep blue suit with red trimming, gray slacks and black dress shoes. On top of his head was a huge hat the same color Blue as his suit, with a tag sticking out of it with the numbers '6/10' on it.

"Hatter…I wouldn't do that…" Mercedes warned, and the man instantly let Kurt go

"Well why not?" Hatter demanded, still keeping his hands on Kurt's arms

"Because he doesn't remember us." She said softly, the Hatter dropped his arms and looked at Kurt with devastatingly beautiful hazel eyes, which were now full of sorrow and confusion.

"What?"

**(AUTHORS NOTE: okay, so I feel the need to explain a little bit. I wanted to keep their names, so everyone knew who they were, but I also wanted their nicknames to be their Alice in Wonderland character. And at first I wanted Blaine to be the Cheshire Cat simply because of his grin, but then I decided that he had to be the Hatter. The Hatter and Alice are always very close, and he sort of protects her, so it would make sense that Blaine is the Hatter to be close to, and protect Kurt, right? **

**Ps. Tina is the cat because of her colorful hair extensions!**

**Read and Review you guys, tell me what you think, and let me know if you like the character placement!)**


	3. Memories

"You don't remember us, you don't remember this place?" he looked on the edge of hysteria "You don't remember _me_?"

"I'm sorry…" Kurt said quietly, hating how upset the man looked

"Hatter, it was _you_ who gave him the option to leave." Mercedes pointed out "you had to know he'd forget us."

"I never imaged he would leave!" the Hatter shouted "I had to give him the option, it wasn't fair to force him to stay…but I didn't think he'd leave me." He shook his head. Kurt felt his heart break for the boy he didn't remember.

"I'm sorry to interrupt…but I still don't understand why I'm here." Hatter looked back at him

"You're here to slay the Jabberwocky." He said seriously

"Slay the _what_?" he asked

"The Jabberwocky, of course." David said

"The Red Queen's monster" Wes explained, Kurt blanched

"I've got to _slay _a _monster_?" he gasped "I can't do that!"

"But you've got to!" Rachel cried "She'll destroy the White Queen if you don't! she'll destroy Wonderland!" Kurt felt sick to his stomach

"No. no, no, no. You've got the wrong guy." At that, Mercedes reached into her bag and pulled out what looked like a scroll, she unraveled it and pointed to somewhere in the middle

"See? That's you fighting the monster." She said Kurt looked over and his mouth dropped open, what he appeared to be fighting was at least a hundred feet tall and looked like a dragon.

"Why is the rest blank?" Kurt asked, looking beyond the picture of himself fighting the Jabberwocky to the rest of the paper.

"Because…" Mercedes said hesitantly "we don't know if you'll succeed." Kurt felt sick to his stomach, these people were making him fight this dragon thing so save a world that wasn't even his…and he was more than likely going to _die_. Kurt pushed away from the table, shaking his head and ran. He ran into the woods, everyone looking helplessly after him.

"Mercedes, _Why_?" Hatter asked

"Listen, _Blaine_," She drawled, using his real name "the boy deserves to know that he might _die._" He glared at her

"I. Will. Not. Let. Him. Die." He said, pronouncing every word slowly and carefully. "I have to go find him." He said suddenly and stood up from the table and ran after Kurt.

Kurt sat slumped against a tree. None of this was fair. He'd realized somewhere along the way that this wasn't a dream. He remembered everything before his point, he remembered the party he remembered Jeremiah and he remembered falling down into this god forsaken world. Now he was going to die and there was nothing he could do about it. What would his dad do? They'd lost his mom…he couldn't lose his son too. Kurt's eyes filled with tears and he did nothing to stop them, even when he heard leaves crunching under someone's feet as they approached him. Hatter walked over and squatted down in front of him, balancing on the balls of his feet.

"I know this is a lot…" he started off, but Kurt interrupted him

"A lot is an understatement. Why does this Red Queen want to take over anyway?" he asked, wiping tears away

"Well, she's in love." Kurt wasn't understanding, if she was in love…why would she want to destroy everything? Blaine must have knew what he was thinking because he continued "the thing is, she doesn't know how to love. She's possessive, and she wants to own her love, but the White Queen has her in the glass."

"The glass?"

"The mirror."

"The Red Queen is in love with a girl…who's trapped in a mirror?" Blaine nodded, Kurt was confused.

"The White Queen is working to get her out, but all the Red Queen's attacks are setting her back."

"So all she's doing is hurting herself?" Kurt asked, Blaine nodded.

"The Red Queen is going to send the Jabberwocky to attack the White Queen's castle, and you're the only one who can fight it."

"This is so stupid!" Kurt yelled, "I have to risk my life all because someone's in _love_?" his breath hitched and Blaine looked at him calmly.

"Kurt, love isn't stupid." The look in Blaine's eyes and the way his voice had suddenly gone all rough made Kurt blush and look away.

"I can't even remember any of you." He shook his head, "how am I supposed to fight for you?"

"I can't tell you," Blaine said, "I can only hope you'll decide to help us." He slowly brought his hand up and set it on top of Kurt's. Something switched in Kurt and suddenly the world melted away

He was back at the table in the clearing, but everything looked different. The table was clean and perfect, and the woods around them were green and beautiful and full of life. Kurt giggled as a butterfly landed on his nose, but the sound that came out of his mouth was a child's laugh. He looked to his left and felt a smile spread across his face. The boy sitting next to him was familiar, so, so familiar. He was dressed in a small deep blue suit with red trimming, gray slacks and tiny dress shoes. On top of his head was a deep blue hat about ten times too big for him. The hat had fallen down over his eyes and he giggled as he pushed it back up on his head, brushing away the curl that hung on his forehead, he lifted his black eyebrows that were strangely triangular. His hazel eyes glittered as he smiled widely at Kurt and asked him in a child's voice if he wanted more tea.

"Kurt." Someone was saying "Kurt?" he blinked a few times and looked back into those hazel eyes.

"I…I think I remember you."

**( AUTHORS NOTE: okay, I understand the part about the girl in the mirror may be a little confusing, so if you have any questions about that, just leave me a review and I'll answer them! In the meantime tell me what you think of this chapter!**

**Ps. I'm a little disappointed with the lack of response on this story, I thought this is one of the better things I've written :/ oh well, I guess to each their own)**


	4. The White Queen

Blaine was stunned silent. Kurt continued to stare at him through hazy eyes.

"You do?" Blaine asked, somewhat breathlessly, Kurt nodded

"At least…I think I do." Kurt frowned, Blaine tightened the grip he had on his hand. The sparkle was back in his hazel eyes "But we were both children." Kurt continued "We met once, how could we possibly remember each other?"

"For me, theres no need to remember." Blaine said softly "I never forgot."

"Then why did I forget you?" Kurt asked, Blaine smiled sadly

"I guess that's what happens when you go back." he shrugged "I had to give you the decision. I had to let you go…you weren't mine to keep." Kurt smiled slightly and took a deep breath. He stood up, and Blaine stood with him

"I'll do it." Kurt said "I'll help you." Blaine smiled widely and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you!" he cried and pulled away "I have to take you to the White Queen!"

oOo

"I'm taking Kurt to the White Queen" Blaine announced, Mercedes clapped her hands and Rachel smiled brightly

"Can I go with you, Hatter? Pretty, pretty please?" Rachel begged, Blaine smiled

"Sure, Dormouse." She squealed and jumped up out of her seat.

"I'll go get the horses!" she said excitedly and ran out to the small shack.

"Horses?" Kurt questioned, lifting a brow

"Yes…how else would we get there?" Blaine asked,

"I don't know, a car maybe?" Kurt said sarcastically, Blaine just continued to stare at him

"Car?" he asked, still looking confused

"Oh my god. Never mind." Kurt said, and instantly froze when Rachel came skipping back, flanked by two white horses.

"Shit!" Kurt squeaked and hid behind Blaine, who didn't seem to understand Kurt's fear.

"They're just horses." Blaine said as they trotted up to him, He leaned in and kissed one's nose "they're gentle, Kurt. They're not going to hurt you." Kurt slowly stepped from behind Blaine, who took his hand and guided it up to the horse's nose. Kurt's hand rested on the horse's nose, it was soft, and the horse looked calmly into Kurt's eyes. Kurt giggled as the horse's breath tickled his hand, he pulled it back and looked at Blaine.

"Okay, okay, but I'm not riding one by myself." He said

"Sure, you can ride with me." Blaine said, and Rachel squealed

"I get my own horse!" she instantly climbed up onto the horse and hugged it around the neck. Kurt gave her a look and turned back to Blaine.

"Is she okay?" Blaine laughed

"She's just a bit…eccentric." He walked over to the side of the horse and climbed up using the saddle and foot rungs. Once he was straddling the back of the horse (which couldn't possibly be comfortable for his…nether regions) he held a hand out for Kurt, who took it and tried to copy his movements for getting up onto the horse. Once he was also straddling the horse, Blaine turned to look at him

"Now put your arms around me." He instructed

"Excuse me?"

"Do you want to fall off the horse?" he asked, and Kurt carefully snaked his arms around Blaine's waist. Blaine flicked the reigns and the horse began to trot, which turned into a gallop, which turned into a steady run. Rachel followed Blaine and Kurt onto a path in the woods. They galloped along for what seemed like hours, stopping occasionally to let the horses drink from a pond or stream. Finally, they came across what Kurt deemed to be the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

The castle was gigantic, Kurt guessed this is what Hogwarts would look like if it was painted gleaming white. The gates were silver and shining, as they approached, two guards in white armor opened the gates for them, recognizing Blaine and Rachel, knowing they weren't a threat. They took the horses up through a garden filled with trees with light pink flowers blooming all over them. Once they reached the steps up to the castle, Blaine hopped down from his horse, and helped Kurt off of it, Rachel coped them and tied the horses up by a trough filled with clear water.

The three walked up the steps together as another set of guards opened the doors for them. The room they entered was obviously the throne room. They walked right up to the woman sitting in a throne that seemed like it was made entirely of glass. There was a girl that looked no older than them sitting on the throne, and two more guards beside her. Rachel waved flirtatiously at one of the guards, who shot her a small smile. He was tall and broad with brown hair gelled up in the front. The other was just as tall and just as broad, but his skin was slightly darker, he had a Mohawk and was standing slightly slouched.

The Queen herself was beautiful, her skin was very light, and she had a blush on her cheeks. Her eyes were blue and her hair was blonde and fell in soft waves slightly past her shoulders. She wore a gorgeous white dress that Kurt could have sworn was his own design. She stood as they approached and smiled fondly at them.

"Kurt!" she cried and flew down the steps to hug him. Kurt was taken by surprise and barely had time to return the hug before she held him out at arm's length and looked at him.

"You're just as cute as I remember you" she smiled "I'm so glad you came back…have you decided to help us?" Kurt nodded.

"He has…but I'm afraid he doesn't remember much of his last visit." Blaine said, the Queen's smile fell slightly

"That's alright…well, I'm Quinn." She said "I hope you'll find your memory." She collected herself and continued to explain"We don't know when the Red Queen's attack will be. So we're going to need you to stay here and train, I want you to be as prepared as possible." Kurt nodded again.

The White Queen personally showed Kurt to the room he'd be staying in, and left him to get settled and went to talk with Blaine. Kurt, having nothing to do began to get bored. So he stood up from the bed and strode out of the room. He looked around as he walked down the halls, the Queen hadn't said anything was off limits, so he peeked into rooms and looked at paintings on the walls. As he reached the end of one of the long hallways he came upon a door. It looked older than the rest, the paint was peeling and the handle looked slightly rusted. Kurt reached out to open the door, and with a little push it swung open.

Kurt looked into the room, there was a table set up in the middle of the room, with all sorts of things set out on top of it, it reminded Kurt of a lab table. But what stood next to the table was shocking. In it was the reflection of a girl…but the room was empty. As Kurt walked closer, the girl started and looked up at him. She stood up as he stood directly in front of the mirror.

"You're the girl that's trapped." He said softly, she nodded. The girl was extremely pretty, her skin was light and her lips were pink. Her eyes were a bright shade of blue and her blonde hair was pulled up into a ponytail. She smiled at Kurt and spoke in a voice that was soft and sweet

"I'm Brittany."

**(AUTHORS NOTE: so…I hope that clears the whole girl in the mirror bit up a little. I decided to make the people of Wonderland not know a lot of things about Kurt's world like cars, and technology and stuff. I just picture them being totally cut off. Let me know what you think with a Review!)**


	5. Confessions

Kurt opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it as he heard the door creak open.

"You found her." Blaine smiled, walking over to the mirror "Hey, Brit." He said and put a hand up to the glass. Brittany smiled and placed her own palm to his through the mirror.

"She says she wouldn't mind going with the Red Queen." Kurt said, confusion plain in his voice, Blaine smiled. And Brittany shrugged

"She's beautiful." He said, as if that explained everything

"She is," Blaine agreed "but she's also terrible, she doesn't understand that the White Queen is the only one who could possibly get her out, so she's trying to attack us and steal Brittany." Kurt nodded, so Blaine continued "and if she got a hold of her, she'd probably try to break Brittany out and-"

"Poof," Brittany interrupted "I'd be gone." Kurt nodded again.

"But once you're out…you'll go with her?"

"If I want to." Brittany said "She'll have to be nice, though. I don't like mean people." Blaine laughed

"Brittany is very easy going." Blaine said, Brittany nodded enthusiastically.

"Hatter likes me a lot" she said proudly "we're best friends!" Blaine laughed

"that's right."

"He came up here and talked to me every day, he told me how sad he was because he lost his love, that's you!" she smiled brightly "I tried to cheer him up, but now you're back, so he's happy again!"

The only thing that Kurt seemed to take away from that was the word "love", Blaine loved him? How was that even possible? They met once when they were kids, Kurt didn't even know Blaine was gay!

"You love me?" Kurt squeaked, Blaine nodded, giving him a 'well, DUH' expression.

"Of course I love you, I've loved you since we were children." He said calmly

"So…you're gay." Kurt said, more of a statement than a question, Blaine and Brittany looked confused.

"I'm _what_?" Blaine asked, and Brittany chimed in with a

"What does that mean?" Kurt resisted the urge to face-palm.

"You're a boy, and you like boys. That's what gay is."

"Really?" Blaine said, "I thought it was called love…" Kurt bit his lip, how could they not know this?

"And you've gone around telling people you love me…" Kurt said slowly,

"yes."

"And nobody cares that you're in love with another boy?" Blaine laughed like it was the most ridiculous thing he's ever heard

"Kurt, nobody here cares who you're in love with. As long as it's real, and as long as it's true, the rest doesn't matter." Tears sprung to Kurt's eyes, and Blaine looked concerned, he towed Kurt out of the room, calling a goodbye to Brittany as he went. He pulled him into a small room and sat him down on the loveseat in the middle of it.

"What's wrong?" he asked, keeping a hand on Kurt's back.

"Nothing…I'm…happy" Kurt said, laughing through his tears "Back home…people would tease me because I like boys." He explained "they would hit me, throw me into dumpsters, push me into walls and call me names." Blaine looked horrified

"They did that…because of who you loved?" Blaine gasped, Kurt nodded. Blaine pulled him into a tight hug, which Kurt hesitantly returned.

"Well, nobody would do that here." Blaine said and rubbed small circles on the small of Kurt's back.

"I'm scared." Kurt admitted, Blaine looked down at him

"Why?"

"Because…I think I love you too." Blaine smiled widely

"That's nothing to be frightened of" he said sweetly, Kurt laughed

"It is when I've only known you for a day."

"You keep forgetting that we've met before." Blaine reminded him, Kurt sighed.

They stayed like that for a while, Kurt was absolutely scared shitless. Kurt Hummel was a skeptical person, Kurt Hummel protected his heart, he did not go around giving it to men he'd come across two times in his entire life. Yet here he sat, hopelessly falling for this strange man he knew almost nothing about.

"There's food in the dining hall." Blaine said softly "you should eat something." Kurt nodded as he and Blaine stood up. Blaine led him through hallways and down staircases until they emerged in a large room with a long table set in the middle of it. There was food lining the table and plated set up down the length of it. Others were sitting there, too. They were all dressed in white, the girls wore dresses and the men wore casual dress clothes. Kurt and Blaine took their seats closest to the Queen, who smiled widely at both of them

"Are you ready, Kurt?" she asked

"What for?"

"Training, you've got training for a week starting tomorrow." Kurt nodded, anything to help him get through it, he thought.

"Absolutely" he said, sounding only slightly nervous.

Kurt slept soundly that night, exhausted from the day. He woke dreading what he knew was going to happen. He was going to sweat. A lot. Kurt hated sweating, he found it disgusting, but he'd rather sweat and be more prepared than not sweat and die. So he made his way out to the courtyard, after dressing himself in the baby blue tank top and white shorts someone had set out for him, not even bothering with his hair. He arrived to find one of the Queens guards, the darker one with the Mohawk, completely decked out in fencing gear. He gestured to a smaller suit identical to his own, and Kurt put it on, along with the helmet and boots. He picked up his Foil, also identical to the one the guard was holding.

"Noah Puckerman," the guard said "call me Puck." Kurt nodded at him.

"Let's begin." Puck said, a smile playing on his lips.

Puck lunged and hit Kurt directly in the chest with his Foil. Kurt looked stunned

"You're not going to _teach_ me first?" he asked, slightly panicked, Puck shook his head

"I'm going to give you tips while you fight. I believe in hands on teaching." Kurt sighed

"I really don't know how to do this.", Puck crossed his arms

"I forbid you to use that kind of thinking." He said seriously "your natural instincts are to protect yourself," he continued "just do that, don't think…just move." Kurt took a deep breath and nodded

"Alright, go ahead." He said and Puck lunged at him again, Kurt instantly sidestepped and Puck missed him by an inch. Kurt smiled to himself as he continued dodging and blocking Puck's jabs and slices. He found it easier than he thought, he just related it to dancing…and then it made sense. He fought back, finding that he was much quicker and lighter on his feet than Puck. At the end, he had two more jabs on Puck than Puck had on him.

"See?" Puck smiled "you're a natural." The boys removed their helmets and suits. Kurt's earlier assumption had been correct, he was sweating like a pig, but he had done it…and he'd been _good_. Feeling confident and only slightly disgusted by his appearance, he headed back into the castle to get a shower.

**(AUTHORS NOTE: alrriiight we're getting there! I love your reviews guys, I really, really do, but I seem to be getting more alerts/subscriptions than reviews…so if you could accompany your alerts/favorites with reviews that would be AWESOME, nothing makes a writer feel better than some feedback :D )**


	6. Lavender and Kidnappers

And of course, seeing as he was Kurt Hummel, nothing could go how he hoped for more than two minutes, because just as he was walking into the bathroom, in all his sweaty glory, Blaine came barreling down the same hallway, waving at him. Kurt groaned

"Hey!" Blaine said, ignoring the sweat "how did you do?"

"Good, actually…Puck said I did really well." Blaine smiled widely

"That's awesome…well…I'll leave you to your bath." He said awkwardly, blushing, continuing down the hallway. _Bath? _Kurt thought, he opened the door and saw a large bathroom with beautifully tiled floors, towel racks and of course, a big, porcelain tub in the middle of it all. Did everything have to be old fashioned here?

"Lovely." Kurt sighed "soaking in a broth of my own filth." He rolled his eyes and turned the water on, at least the tub had a shower curtain around it. Once it was filled, he looked to the many bottles of bath salts and picked a lavender scented one and sprinkled some in the water. He undressed, lowered himself into the tub and let all of his muscles relax. Now don't be fooled, Kurt Hummel may look like just a skinny boy, but he had muscles. His arms were well toned (he had made sure of that) and his flat stomach was sporting the beginning ridges of abs. He breathed in the scent of Lavender and completely lost himself in the peacefulness of it all.

oOo

Kurt quickly got dressed and just sat on his bed, not really knowing what to do next. He sighed as Blaine entered the room, finally.

"Hey." He said and came to sit next to Kurt on the bed. "How are you?"

"Kind of sore…but I feel good." He smiled "I haven't worked out like that in forever." Blaine smiled

"Puck'll whip you into shape in no time." He laughed "I remember when he trained me, it was hell, that is, until I went into battle."

"Woah, what?" Kurt asked, Blaine looked at him, confused, when had Blaine fought?

"There's been many battles, Kurt." Blaine said solemnly "soldiers were getting killed…so they had to recruit whoever they could." He smiled "I know I'm short, but that doesn't mean I'm weak." Kurt blushed, he never thought that Blaine was weak. It was true, that the boy was shorter than he was, but Blaine was broader and thicker and obviously more muscular.

"I never thought you were weak…" Kurt mumbled, Blaine just laughed and threw an arm around his shoulders.

"Don't worry about it." He smiled. Then stopped, being in such a close proximity to Kurt now, he breathed in "Y-you smell really good." He said, unintentionally leaning into him more

"Well…I used that lavender bath stuff." Kurt said, appraising the dreamy look on Blaine's face

"I love lavender."

oOo

The next few days were filled with more intense training. Kurt was forced to run miles and do countless pushups, pull-ups and crunches, and he was feeling the sting a lot less. Even after just a few days Kurt fe_lt_ stronger. He was smiling widely after a particularly tough workout and a relaxing lavender bath, he was dressed and looking for Blaine. That is, until Mercedes came running down the hall, nearly pile-driving him to the floor.

"Kurt!" she squeaked

"What's wrong, oh my god, are we being attacked?" Kurt asked,

"No, but…they took Blaine." Kurt felt as though his chest had been coated in ice.

"What?"

"The Red Queen's men took Blaine! They heard you were back, they took him for 'questioning'" Mercedes bit back a sob "they're hurting him, I know they're hurting him." She shook her head.

"I have to go save him."

"No! Kurt, they'll kill you!" Kurt stopped.

"No, the Red Queen is nowhere in my memory, I've never met her." He said calmly "They won't recognize me, I'll pretend to be someone else." He said, and, not waiting for Mercedes to speak, and definitely not telling anyone where he was going, Kurt ran out of the castle. He didn't stop running until he reached the stables, he took the only black horse that was in the stable (considering white horses were the White Queen's trademark, and would be too suspicious) and rode off. He didn't exactly know where he was going, so he did the only thing he could think of.

"Take me to the Red Queen's castle." He said to the Horse, hoping it would understand him. Apparently, it did, because it instantly started galloping in the opposite direction of the White Queen's castle.

oOo

There was no question in Kurt's mind that the castle they rode up to was the Red Queen's. It was made up of tall, pointy towers, there was a heart shaped arch that was falling apart, leaving it looking broken, the entire thing was painted black. Kurt shivered as he came up to the gates. He knew he was dressed inappropriately, white and baby blue, but he hoped it wouldn't be a problem.

He hopped off of his horse once he was inside, and tied it up to the trough. Just then, a woman walked by, followed by a group of burly looking men. She was wearing a black dress, low cut on the top into a sweet heart neckline, with puffy sleeves and the rest was skin tight, there was a small red heard stitched over her left breast. She turned to Kurt with a scowl on her face. Kurt noticed her blood red crown and instantly knew it was the queen

"Did Quinn send you?" she barked, Kurt shook his head

"No, ma'am." Kurt said "I simply figured, if this is a war, why not be on the winning side?" this got the Queen's attention

"What?" she asked, raising a black brow

"I simply mean that of course, you're going to win this war, and I would like to aid you in that." He smiled "you are far more beautiful, anyway." The Red Queen smiled

"I like you. What's your name?" Kurt began to panic

"Alex." He said instantly, the Queen nodded

"I am Santana, but you will refer to me as My Queen, or Your Highness." Kurt nodded and bowed slightly

"Of course, My Queen." Santana smiled wickedly

"Now. Someone go get him changed into something…darker, those colors are making me sick." She ordered, and began walking away "and bring him to the throne room when you're done."

oOo

Once Kurt was decked out in black and blood red, he was brought to the throne room and

seated next to the Queen.

"Kurt is back." she said, scowling

"I know, it's terrible." Kurt said, nodding

"I've taken his accomplice, the Hatter." She said offhandedly "he won't speak a word, though. Stubborn bastard." Kurt flinched "BRING THE PRISONER IN." Santana bellowed, and Guards instantly bustled out of the room. They returned moments later, practically dragging Blaine behind them. He stumbled over his feet and fell to his knees before the Queen.

"Are you ready to speak?"

"Never." Blaine growled, his voice was hoarse. Kurt appraised Blaine, trying to keep the tears from his eyes. The scene before him looked like the nightmare version of one of his fantasies (minus the shackles) Blaine's hands were bound together by a dark iron circle that was too tight, the skin around his wrists were chafing and dried blood was covering the metal. He was shirtless, with only his red suspenders on, holding up his dirty gray slacks. One of the straps was falling down his shoulder, Blaine had kept his gaze to the ground, Kurt couldn't see his face, but he could tell that the boy was slick with sweat, his hat was gone and his curls were wet and coming free from the gel, and hanging in his eyes.

"You will tell me where he is. And once you do, I may decide not to behead you." Santana said icily, Blaine tensed up, Kurt could see the muscles in his arms and stomach contracting. This time, Blaine did look up.

"I will _never_ tell you where he is!" he bellowed "torture me for a thousand more days, _I will not give in_." Kurt wanted to scream, to just say that he was here and for them to take him and just stop hurting Blaine…but he knew he couldn't do that. Blaine's eyes flickered to Kurt, finally noticing him, a pained expression came across his face and he choked. Santana smiled

"That's right. Even some of your own are coming to join me." She said, completely unaware of the real cause of Blaine's pain.

**(AUTHORS NOTE: Lavender may be my favorite scent like..ever. Sorry for the semi-cliffhanger, BUT IT HAD TO BE DONE! I'd love some RIVIEWS!)**


	7. Deception and escape plans

Kurt kept eye contact with Blaine, who could obviously see that he was okay.

"This is Alex, my newest follower." Santana sneered, and looked to Kurt "and this is the Hatter." She made a face "as you can see, he's refusing to tell me where Kurt is." Kurt bit his lip "if he's not answering…I'll just have him beheaded."

"no!" Kurt said too quickly "I mean, he could be the only one who _does_ know. You should keep him, he'll have to tell you eventually." Santana seemed to consider this

"True…" she said "throw him back in the room!" The guards dragged Blaine back out.

"All you want is Brittany, right?" Kurt asked her politely

"Yes." Santana nodded

"So, all you've got to do is wait for Quinn to get her out, I'm sure Brittany wouldn't mind going with you."

"That's not how it works." Santana snapped "besides, why would she want to go with me?"

"Because you're obviously beautiful." Kurt said "and you care about her." Santana blushed and frowned

"DAVID!" she called and a large man stepped into her line of view "take Kurt to his room, I'm sure he's tired." Kurt smiled softly at her and allowed David to lead him out of the throne room.

"You know," David said as they walked down the halls "The Queen likes you…" Kurt looked up at him as he continued "_I_ like you." And suddenly Kurt was being pushed up against the wall "I like you, Alex." David said and before Kurt could reply (or scream) the guards lips were on his

"Mmmph" was the only thing Kurt was able to get out before violently pushing the man away. "That's disgusting!" Kurt shrieked as David tried to come at him again. Kurt sped off down the hall, his heart was racing and his eyes stung. That was the first time Kurt Hummel had been kissed. He escaped into a room, and as he locked the door and turned around, he was instantly grateful this is the room he'd chosen.

Blaine was standing behind a table, staring wide-eyed at Kurt. Blaine would have rushed right over to him, had he not been chained to the floor.

"Hatter?" Kurt asked "what are you doing?" He was kind of disappointed that Blaine was now wearing a shirt.

"The Queen has me making her clothes when she's not, eh, 'questioning me.'" He replied "what's wrong?"

"One of the guards, David, just kissed me." Kurt replied, Blaine's face got red, and his eyes became dark.

"WHAT?" he bellowed and knocked over a bust with a half finished jacket attached to it. Kurt was shocked by his reaction, which he was certainly not expecting.

"Blaine, calm down." He said, and Blaine took a few deep breaths

"he had _no right_" He growled, looking up at Kurt through his thick lashes.

"I know, " Kurt bit his lip "that was my first kiss." Blaine's eyes softened and he smiled

"no, it wasn't." he said softly

"What?" Kurt asked, not quite picking up what Blaine had said

"Nothing." Blaine replied quickly, looking embarrassed

"We need to get you out of here." Kurt said, pulling himself together. Blaine nodded

"But, Kurt…I don't want them to catch you." Kurt smirked

"They won't."

Kurt quickly slipped out of the room before Blaine had a chance to ask what he was doing. There were suits of armor lining almost every hallway, each paired with a spectacular sword. Kurt shook his head at how easy this was. He took two of them and two breastplates and snuck back to Blaine's room. He handed the boy a sword and breastplate and strapped on his own.

"Stay still." Kurt instructed, Blaine oblidged as Kurt brought his sword up, arching it over his head, and back down so it cut cleanly through the shackles at Blaine's feet, the ones on his wrists had been removed upon entering the room. Blaine exhaled and stepped away from the metal laying on the ground.

"What exactly was your plan?" he asked Kurt

"Run for it and use these if necessary?" he said, holding up the sword, Blaine frowned

"I don't know how I feel about you possibly, no wait, probably, getting murdered by a bunch of meat head guards."

"Then don't feel." Kurt snapped "I'm getting out of here and you're coming with me whether you like it or not." Blaine smirked, deciding that he liked the fire in Kurt's eyes.

"Okay, okay, but if something goes wrong, you're going to run." He said seriously, Kurt bit his lip before nodding. Kurt opened the door and he and Blaine slipped out. They made it to one of the exits before Kurt's prediction had come true, getting out of here wasn't going to be easy. A large guard stepped in front of them, Kurt frowned

"What do you think you're doing with the prisoner?" Blaine hopped in front of Kurt, drawing his sword. The guard took out his own and jabbed at Blaine, who easily side stepped and caught a chink in the guards armor. Kurt looked at him

"I told you I've fought before," Blaine shrugged, and ducked out the door, followed closely by Kurt. Kurt located his horse, which was still tied up to the trough, as he and Blaine ran towards it, guards began to flock around them. Blaine and Kurt jabbed and sliced at them as they neared the horse, Blaine covered Kurt as he sliced the reigns off the trough, not having time to untie them, he hopped up on the horse, pulling Blaine with him, and grabbed the loose sends of the reigns. He flicked them and the horse was off. Blaine clung to Kurt tightly, probably tighter than he should have had to.

Blaine sat behind Kurt on the horse, holding onto Kurt's middle with one hand, while gripping his own with the other. Every bounce on the back of the horse was agony as Blaine felt the blood drip down his stomach, but he refused to say anything to Kurt, right now their goal was to get back to the castle alive.

**(AUTHORS NOTE: Drama, drama, drama and an injured Blaine :C I hope you enjoyed this, and don't forget to drop me a review, even the simplest ones make my day!)**


	8. Kisses

Kurt couldn't be happier as the White Queen's castle came into view. Once they were inside the gates, Kurt hopped down ant tied up the horse, Blaine slid down after him and gave a strangled yell as his feet hit the ground and his stomach contracted, oozing out more blood. Kurt turned quickly around to see Blaine bent into himself, holding his middle.

"Blaine!" he cried, he ran over and Blaine collapsed into his arms "Help!" he screamed "Somebody!" guards were instantly at his side, lifting Blaine away from him. Kurt followed them instantly as they hustled into the caste and laid Blaine down on a cot. They removed his armor and lifted his shirt, Kurt gasped at the amount of blood.

"Get him out of here." Blaine said to one of the guards

"No!" Kurt shouted, "You're hurt. I'm staying." The guard gave Blaine a helpless shrug. "Is he gonna be alright?" he asked softly

"Yes." The guard said "The armor prevented the worst of it, he'll need stitches, but he'll be fine." Kurt exhaled and went to hold Blaine's hand. A woman bustled in with a bag in her hand, set it down on the bed and took out a needle. She began working on Blaine's stomach.

Blaine kept his eyes on the ceiling and his expression unreadable, although the grip on Kurt's hand was crippling. Kurt carefully removed Blaine's hat to smooth back his curly hair, he leaned down and gently kissed Blaine's forehead. Blaine let his eyes flutter closed and reveled in the feeling of Kurt's lips on his forehead. 27 stitches later, Blaine was left pale and sweating on the cot. Kurt had brought him some tea, of course, and even Quinn had come to check on him.

"Thank you." Kurt whispered as he sat by Blaine's cot that night.

"What for?" Blaine smirked

"For protecting me. Even when you were hurt." Blaine smiled

"That's my job." Kurt laughed

"I don't know what I would've done without you." Kurt admitted, even though he didn't like to say he really needed anyone, and he'd deny it if you asked him…but he needed Blaine.

"You would've been fine," Blaine said "You really don't need me, it's the other way around." Kurt smiled, even though he thought that wasn't true, it was nice to hear that somebody actually needed him. Kurt sighed and leaned his head onto Blaine's shoulder.

"Why did I leave?" Kurt asked "Why would I ever want to leave here?"

"You had to go back to your mom and your dad." Blaine said "you were only six years old, you were excited about being here, but you missed your family."

"Blaine…my mother died." Kurt said softly, Blaine's lips parted in surprise "she died not long after I…I came back."

"Kurt, I'm so sorry!" Blaine said quickly "oh my god," he continued but Kurt cut him off

"It's okay, really…I've still got my dad," then he paused "my dad…oh my god." A hand flew up to his mouth "Blaine, my dad must be going crazy looking for me!"

"Shh, shh" Blaine soothed "he's fine, I promise you, he's fine." Kurt nodded, because he believed Blaine, everything would be okay. He took a deep breath and tried not to think, because given the choice again, he'd go home…he'd go home for his dad and leave Blaine here. He felt the tears well up in his eyes, he didn't want to leave Blaine, and all the friends he'd made in this place. He actually _had _friends in this place! Going back, all he had was his dad.

"Hey…" Blaine said softly, reaching up to brush a tear from Kurt's cheek. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Kurt lied "Just…thinking of all of you guys…you're the only friends I have." Blaine smiled and cupped Kurt's cheek

"We're always here for you, no matter what."

Kurt laid in his bed, he knew he had to sleep, but it just wasn't working out very well. He couldn't stop thinking, when was he even going to fight this big monster, nobody really knew. What? Would he just wait here for as long as it took…what if it took months? He couldn't do that, he needed his dad, and he couldn't help but think how much easier it would be if he could just bring his dad here. He sighed and rolled onto his side, closing his eyes and willing himself to sleep.

Kurt woke up that morning to the sound of someone knocking loudly on his door.

"Come in!" he called sleepily and the door burst open, at this point he sat up and was shocked to see Blaine rushing towards him. "What are you doing! You just got stitches!" he cried as Blaine sat down next to him and waved off his panic.

"The Red Queen just declared that she'd be sending her monster over tomorrow!" he said, looking terrified "Kurt, you have to fight tomorrow!" Kurt paled

"What?"

"Puck wants to see you immediately to train one more time." Kurt swallowed and nodded

Kurt quickly changed out of his pajamas and into his 'Training clothes' which consisted of a loose, grubby white shirt and black pants. Puck seemed to have him do everything they'd practiced, in a single day. Kurt ran, jumped, did sit ups and pull ups and any other exercise technique you could think of, along with fencing and sword fighting. By the time Puck let him go, Kurt was sore on every inch of his body.

"Kurt…" Puck said, Kurt turned around to look at him "Be careful tomorrow, use everything I taught you and just…win this." He smiled and pulled Kurt in for a tight hug, which Kurt reciprocated fully.

"Thanks, Puck, I'll try." He smiled softly before heading back in to wash off.

Kurt sat in the bath tub and breathed in the scent of Lavender, trying to relax his muscles. He massaged his neck and feet and just tried to get every knot out of every muscle in his body. He sighed, if he could somehow get his father here, where would they live? Would they build a house of their own? Is there some sort of real estate here? Probably not. So Kurt cleared his mind, and tried to stop thinking of the impossible.

Kurt Hummel stood in the garden, leaning against one of the marble rails and looking out over the Kingdom. He sighed, how was he going to do this? He wanted to protect this place so bad, he wanted to keep everybody safe…but he was just one man. He had no idea how he was going to face the monster alone, he was most likely going to die. So he stood there, just gazing out in front of him and making his dying wishes.

'_I wish that Brittany and Santana will be happy together.' '_

_I wish Santana and Quinn will get along'_

'_I wish Rachel and Artie and Mercedes and Wes and David will be okay.' _

'_I wish Blaine will get along without me…' _

Kurt was suddenly aware that someone was standing behind him, but he didn't turn around. The person walked closer and set their elbows on the marble, resting their chin in their hands.

"Hey," Blaine said, glancing up at Kurt and instantly moving to hug him "What's wrong?" he asked, enveloping Kurt in his arms.

"I'm s-scared." Kurt choked back a sob and leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Shh, it's okay" he tried to soothe

"What if I die, Blaine?" Kurt asked, leaning back to look in Blaine's eyes

"I won't let that happen." Blaine said fiercely "you will not die, do you hear me?…I won't lose you again." He kept his hands on the tops of Kurt's arms. Kurt nodded and sniffed

"I love you." Kurt whispered, Blaine brought his hands up to either side of Kurt's face, and leaned in. Kurt shut his eyes, he wanted this so badly. Blaine's lips touched his and it set a trigger off in his mind, suddenly, he was six years old again.

oOo

Blaine, the little boy with the chubby cheeks was looking at him with tears in his big hazel eyes.

"_I really don't want you to go, Kurtie."_ He said sweetly _"I wish you could stay…"_

"_But I have my mommy and daddy!"_ Kurt gasped_ "I have to go with them."_

"_I know,"_ Blaine sighed, wiping at his eyes with the back of his small hand.

"_I'll come back, though!"_ Kurt promised quickly _"I'll come back and see you real soon." _Blaine smiled a little, like he knew Kurt's promise meant nothing, but the gesture was nice either way.

"_Can I…can I kiss you?" _Blaine asked in a hushed tone _"for goodbye?" _Kurt blushed and nodded

"_yeah."_ So Blaine leaned in quickly and pursed his lips, both of them shut their eyes tightly and pressed their lips together for a second. Blaine pulled away giggling

"_you shocked me!"_ he squealed and Kurt laughed as well, putting a hand to his tingling lips

"_No, you shocked me!" _

oOo

Kurt was rocketed back to reality as he twisted his fingers into Blaine's curly hair, and Blaine nibbled slightly on Kurt's bottom lip. They both pulled away slightly, only to rest their foreheads together.

"You shocked me." Blaine whispered, smiling, Kurt laughed

"No, you shocked me." So that's what 'fireworks' felt like.

**(AUTHORS NOTE: Baby Kliss! It's quick, it's sweet, it's chaste. I had to add the whole 'you shocked me' thing in there, cause kids don't know what the whole 'feeling fireworks' thing goes, right? Aannnyway, now we know that Dave wasn't Kurt's first kiss, woo! Tell me what you think, Reviews are what keeps me writing, guys!) **


	9. Battles won and lost

Kurt stared into Blaine's eyes as they stood on the balcony. He bit his lip and blushed, looking once again out to the land.

"Beautiful." Blaine whispered, obviously not meaning for Kurt to hear it, he promptly averted his eyes and blushed when Kurt quirked a brow, but didn't question him. The sun had set and darkness was everywhere, Kurt looked back to Blaine.

"You'd better get some sleep," Blaine said, Kurt could hear the sadness in his voice "you've got a big day tomorrow." Kurt bit his lip

"Will you…will you stay with me?" he asked in a low voice, Blaine's eyes widened "not-not like that," he amended "I just don't want to be alone." Blaine's expression softened and he nodded

"Absolutely." He took Kurt's hand and lead him back into the castle. They got some looks as they walked down the halls, all smiles and some confusion, but no frowns or shoves. When they finally made it back to Kurt's room, he got changed into a loose shirt and some pajama pants, and Blaine did the same, borrowing some of Kurt's things. They got into his bed and Kurt instantly curled up to Blaine's side, resting his head on Blaine's chest. He listened to Blaine's heart, it was low and slow and utterly calming. Blaine absently ran his fingers through Kurt's chestnut hair. Kurt hadn't felt this safe in years, so he curled into Blaine, listening to his heart, and fell asleep.

Kurt woke to an empty bed. He sighed and got ready, he looked around the room and spotted armor in the corner…of course. He put every piece on slowly, as if he could slow down time for a while and prevent the upcoming events. He took out a piece of paper, a quill, and ink from the table and began to write.

_Dear Dad,_

_ I'm so sorry…I know you must've been worried sick about me, although I'm not sure if time goes the same way where I am. You wouldn't believe me if I told you where I am, so just try to understand. _

_ Dad, I love you. You've been there for me through everything, you accepted me with open arms and never once wavered in loving me. You've been there for me through the toughest times in my life, and are essentially the reason I'm alive today…I couldn't have made it without you. _

_ So right now, I'm asking you not to question this, don't alert anyone, just…try to accept this. If you get this letter, I'm gone. I've had to fight off demons in my life, and I'm afraid this one was just too much to handle. Please, whatever you do, don't think this is a suicide note and don't blame yourself, because, dad, I couldn't do that to you. Just try to understand that sometimes, the good die young, and I've gone a good way…fighting for the people I love. _

_ Love forever,_

_Kurt_

He sighed and rolled up the note, breaking off a string from a nearby shirt and tying it up, he wiped a tear from his cheek. As he opened the door to leave, he was met with Blaine, clad in armor, raising a fist to the door.

"Blaine…you can't be fighting." Kurt said, as if this was an obvious thing

"I'm not fighting unless I need to." He said, "everyone is wearing armor, as a precaution."

"You should stay in the castle, you've got stitches-" Kurt instantly stopped talking as he caught the look on Blaine's face.

"There is absolutely no way I'm staying in this castle while you're fighting that…thing." He growled, then seemed to deflate, shoulders drooping "You've got to go…the Red Queen is here, everyone is in the courtyard." Kurt's breath hitched.

"Blaine…if I die," Blaine opened his mouth to protest "No! Blaine, let me talk!" Kurt said shrilly, and continued "if I die, I need you to do something for me." Blaine swallowed and nodded

"Anything."

"I need you to somehow, I don't care how you do it, give this letter to my dad." He handed Blaine the note he'd tied up with string. Blaine nodded and bit his lip in an effort to keep his tears at bay. So he just leaned up and kissed Kurt fiercely.

"I love you. Please, please be safe." He begged in a whisper, keeping Kurt's face secure between his hands.

"I love you too." Kurt said simply, not making any promises. He took Blaine's hand and walked down the long corridor.

Kurt exited the castle to a frenzy of people, who either cheered or booed as he emerged, hand in hand with Blaine. They descended the steps and stood next to Quinn, who handed Kurt a beautiful sword and whispered

"Remember, it knows your weaknesses, Kurt, stay strong."

Blaine have Kurt one last good luck kiss before slipping away into the ranks.

"David. Release the Jabberwocky." Santana said wickedly, Kurt stepped forward. A thing stepped out from behind a big brick structure and Kurt felt like he'd been kicked in the stomach. This thing was huge, it looked for all the world like Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty…and Kurt could not believe he was making Disney references right now. It stepped in front of Kurt and looked him directly in the eye with an eerily human stare. Kurt swallowed and brought himself up, puffing out his chest and trying to look strong. The Jabberwocky lunged at him and Kurt quickly sidestepped and sliced at it, catching it right above the eye. It roared and turned on him again, Kurt took a few steps back and sliced again, catching it in the jaw this time. It roared again and snapped at Kurt, nearly catching his calf as he retreated. And then it happened, just what Quinn had warned him of. The Jabberwocky moved slowly towards Kurt and opened its mouth, but instead of a roar, it spoke. It's voice was a horrible raspy sound and it shook Kurt to his core.

"_You're nothing, Kurt Hummel, you're just another insignificant faggot." _Kurt's eyes widened as it spoke

"_You have nobody, no friends, barely any family, even your father is disappointed in you."_ Kurt choked

"_You deserved what you've gotten. Every beating was for the better." _ It snapped at Kurt and he fell backwards, It loomed over him and opened its mouth, raking his face with a single claw in one sharp, agonizing movement.

"NO!" Two identical terrified shrieks brought Kurt out of his shocked state. He recognized both voices, one was Blaine's and the other…well, the other was what made him stand up.Kurt thought now, no, what the Jabberwocky said wasn't true. He was his own person, he had overcome so much in his life, he refused to let himself be taken down now…when everyone who loved and accepted him was in danger.

He raced forward, and brought the sword back, the Jabberwocky reared its head and Kurt took the opportunity. He brought the sword around with force and slices through its neck, sending its head rolling. He stood there for a moment, breathing heavily, before the crowd cheered. He smiled and dropped the sword. Blaine pushed his way through the crowd and nearly tacked Kurt to the ground as he kissed him.

Quinn stepped forward, her chin high.

"Santana. You are no longer a ruler of this kingdom, you have no power over any of us, your servants and guards are released of their duty." Santana glared "however," Quinn continued, "I have succeeded, and Brittany is willing to go with you." Santana's eyes grew wide as Brittany stepped out from behind Quinn's guards and smiled, waving slightly. She walked carefully over to Santana

"I don't think you're bad." She said sweetly and Santana reached her hand up to brush lightly along Brittany's cheekbone, smiling into the girl's clear blue eyes.

Kurt laughed because what Blaine had said was true, all that Santana was looking for was love, but she was going about finding it in all the wrong ways. He turned to the object of his own affection and smiled. Blaine enveloped him in a hug, but all Kurt could feel was dread, now that the deed was done…it was time for him to go.

**(AUTHORS NOTE: almost done! Oh lordy, the part with the Jabberwocky actually reminded me of Ron and the Horcrux necklace…but I didn't realize that until after I'd written it so..sorry about that. Review please!) **


	10. The End

"Blaine…" Kurt whispered, suddenly feeling a lump in his throat, Blaine looked up at him

"What?"

"I have to go…" he said, Blaine's eyes grew wide

"No." he shook his head "no, Kurt, please," the desperation in his voice was breaking Kurt's heart. "Kurt, please don't leave me again, please, please…" he was crying now, holding on to Kurt's arm like it was his life line.

"I'm sorry." Kurt choked as Blaine emitted a heart wrenching sob

"No!" he cried "I lost you before…you won't come back, I know it, Kurt, please, no…" Mercedes walked over, tears in her own eyes, and took hold of Blaine's shoulders, prying him away from Kurt.

"No!" Blaine screamed, and choked on his own breath, collapsing into Mercedes. Kurt couldn't watch. He turned to Quinn and nodded. She produced a vile from one of the folds in her dress and handed it to Kurt.

"This will take you home." She said softly, and leaned in to kiss his cheek. Kurt nodded a thanks and walked over to Blaine. He leaned in and kissed him quickly

"I'll always love you." He whispered, Blaine's only reply was a broken whimper as Kurt downed whatever was in the vile. His vision blurred and he had the strange sensation of falling.

Kurt opened his eyes as they focused on a figure before him. A young man was crouched in front of him, looking concerned.

"Are you Kurt Hummel?" he asked, and as Kurt's eyes finally focused, he almost screamed. But his eyes just widened and he nodded, the man smiled at him

"Thank god, your dad was going nuts," he stood up and offered Kurt a hand "I'm Blaine." Kurt swallowed, this wasn't Blaine…this couldn't be Blaine…where was the blazer? The top hat? But at the same time…it was, he had the same olive toned skin, the same bright hazel eyes and the same curly dark hair, only his was gelled into submission. Kurt took his hand and allowed Blaine to help him up, he didn't pull away, even after he was stable on his feet, and Blaine didn't make to move away, either. Instead, he just blinked at Kurt a few times with a curious look on his face

"I'm sorry," he said, finally pulling his hand away "but…you look really familiar."

"You too." Kurt breathed, Blaine smiled at him, and that smile nearly knocked the breath out of him.

"We'd better get back to your dad, but…would you like to go for a coffee later?" Kurt smiled and blushed

"I'd love to."

**(AUTHORS NOTE: The only reason why this chapter isn't longer is because it really didn't need to be. Yes, this is the end, but I think I'll post another 'chapter' which will really be the alternate ending I had in mind, so look out for that! REVIEW please!)**


End file.
